


You Can't Protect her From Everything

by AngelAxexinf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Cute, Gen, Overprotective Big Brother, You can't protect her from everything, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAxexinf/pseuds/AngelAxexinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets a little over-protective of Ahsoka after the events of Mortis- especially around boys. He then ends up dragging Rex into trying to protect Ahsoka from the opposite sex. T to be safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to say everyone is a bit OOC in this one...

Ahsoka had been Anakin's Padawan for about a year now, and Anakin noticed many changes in her: her attitude improved (along with her sense of humor), she became less of an over-curious Padawan and wasn't too eager to jump into things anymore.

The growing was another thing he noticed…

Anakin didn't expect it to happen so soon...

Nobody did. Not Rex, not any of the clones, not Admiral Yularen. He knew it was coming, but it was way sooner than he thought, and now he wasn't prepared. Anakin didn't know how he was going to cope with this in time for _anything_. He _knew_ Ahsoka was a girl (only reason why it was okay for her to wear a tube top) and he _knew_ she was going to grow up eventually (she _had_ gotten about a head taller).

He just didn't expect it to be so soon…

He noticed this little problem when he, Ahsoka, and part of Torrent Company had been training in the gym on board the _Resolute_. Lately,Ahsoka had been complaining of not being able to breathe easily…

Anakin was doubled over, hands on his knees, and panting as if it was the end of the galaxy. Ahsoka had collapsed on the ground, lightsaber in hand and chest heaving. That was when Anakin noticed, that was when everyone in the room noticed.

Ahsoka's tube top was just a _little_ tighter than was safe…

Anakin saw some clones' eyes practically pop out of their heads, and some of them got looks on their faces he did _not_ like. "Ahsoka, get up," he commanded her.

Ahsoka gave him a strange look. "Why?" she half panted.

"Just do it, Snips." Anakin gave her his I'm-not-joking look. Ahsoka took a deep breath - some clones started staring even more- and got up from the mat. Anakin also noticed how Ahsoka fixed her tube top—just a little—when she stood up. "Come with me Snips." Anakin headed out the door of the gym, not-so-little Ahsoka in tow.

Rex saw the look Anakin gave him and immediately started barking out orders at the clones to get back to their exercises. Some payed half attention to him, while others continued to gawk. Rex frowned and started barking out even more exercises. He knew what some men would be talking about that night on their bunks- and he did not like that thought.

Anakin led Ahsoka through the ship's hallways until they were in the relatively empty area of the barracks. He turned around to fully face Ahsoka. He didn't know how he was going to say what he had in mind, but he hoped that Ahsoka wouldn't freak out if he did.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin faltered, and then rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What's wrong, Master?" Ahsoka looked at him expectantly. Anakin decided to just come out with the first thing on his mind and hope for the best. Besides, the worst she could do was throw a hissy fit.

Right?

"You could just come out and say it, Master. I won't get offended." Ahsoka went to lean against the wall.

Anakin wasn't sure she should be making promises like that…

"Well Snips," he began nervously, "since it's been a while now, and you've obviously grown…larger…" Ahsoka raised an eye marking, but didn't say anything. Anakin winced, immediately regretting saying anything in the first place. He then decided to go with the first thing on his mind and risk it.

"Maybe you should change your clothes?" He flinched, his voice cracking a little at the end, and waited for her screaming and hissy fitting. The only thing he got was a look- slightly confused, slightly amused.

"Why? Aren't my clothes fine, Master?" Ahsoka stopped leaning against the wall and looked into Anakin's eyes.

 _No, they're not fine._ "Well, yeah," he voiced, contrary to his thoughts. "But I think it would be a better idea if you wore something more…protective." Anakin waited for a remark, or a glare, or _something_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. With me constantly getting shot at, I might need a new uniform." Ahsoka picked at the hem of her miniskirt, agreeing—somewhat reluctantly—that she get new clothes.

Anakin released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Ahsoka gave him another strange look and turned around to head back to the gym. "So," she asked, "when do we leave?" She continued walking back towards the gym.

The gym was the _last_ place he wanted her to be…

"We can go right now!" Anakin lunged forward and grabbed Ahsoka's arm, startling her.

"What? Now? But Master-"

Anakin dragged Ahsoka back in the other direction. "Just let me change my clothes"(he wasn't wearing a shirt) "and we can get going."

"But Master! We were training-" Ahsoka again tried in vain to get Anakin to see reason.

Anakin pushed her into her quarters and shut the door. He sighed and raced down the hallway to change his clothes. _Man, this is gonna be tough,_ he thought with slight dismay.

Ahsoka stared at the door her master had disappeared behind, twisting her lips in thought. "Hmmm…" she hummed to herself. Ahsoka crossed her arms and turned around to face her drawer. Something wasn't right with the way Anakin was acting, even the clones were acting strange; they were talking to her more, and Anakin seemed more protective than usual, but she decided to pass it off as them going through some sort of phase.

She only hoped Rex wouldn't start acting weird…


	2. A Change in Uniform

Ahsoka looked out the speeder window, chin in her hand and lost in her thoughts. Anakin was on her right, driving the speeder he "borrowed" as if he had a set purpose in mind.

He kind of did…

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back. She just couldn't figure out a reason as to why her master had started acting so strangely. First, he was acting weird on missions that involved male civilians, second, he started sending a squad of men almost everywhere she went, and if not at least five of the clones, then he would _force_ Rex to accompany her.

Yep, Anakin was definitely acting strange. She only hoped Rex wouldn't start to get weird.

Ahsoka sighed again. "We're here!" Anakin pulled up to a small cloth shop on the corner of one of the floating platforms.

"Here?" Ahsoka looked skeptically at the sketchy cloth shop. Half the sign was falling off and the windows were a little grimy.

Anakin was already halfway to the door before Ahsoka had even climbed out of the speeder. He seemed…exited. There was something else that Ahsoka couldn't quite pin in the Force, something like…

Relief…

Ahsoka puzzled over the new fact as she walked through the door. She started as she took a look at the interior.

It was definitely better looking than the outside…

Brightly colored fabrics lined one wall, while threads and cloth ornaments lined another. Anakin was at the front desk, talking to a young human boy.

"I have your order right here sir."

 _Wait,_ Ahsoka thought in confusion, _he called ahead?!_ In the space of two minutes when Anakin had gone to change his clothes and had come back to Ahsoka's quarters to pick her up, he had managed to fit an entire call in there and had already _ordered ahead_.

Ahsoka walked up to the desk next to her Master, arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face.

"Ahsoka, here are some designs you could look at for your new uniform. You can tweak them if you like." _Although I advise against it._ Anakin thought in his head.

Ahsoka took the data pad and looked at the "designs" her master had picked out. Most of them looked like Master Ti's drab robe.

And they were all in varying shades of brown.

"No." Ahsoka handed the data pad back to Anakin. He took it with a shocked look on his features. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing any variant of those." Ahsoka elaborated. "I'll choose what I need to wear starting with the fabric, because I would not be caught dead in _those_." Ahsoka eyed the pictures as if they would leap off the screen at any moment.

"Snips," Anakin said, using his pet name for her, "This is what I think is best for you to wear in battle." _That's not the only reason, though._ Anakin thought. Ahsoka could tell there was more to the reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I did say you could tweak it, so no need to over react." _Tweak it, no major changes, please._ Anakin pleaded.

The cashier watched the entire exchange in mild interest.

Ahsoka sighed and went over to a rack of fabrics, lightly skimming her hands over a thick burgundy colored cloth. "I'm the one who needs the new uniform Master, not you. I won't be able to walk half a meter in those without tripping!"

Anakin looked close to losing his patience with her. "Listen Snips—"

Ahsoka held up a hand, immediately silencing him. "Are you the one who needs to wear the clothes Master?"

Anakin lips formed into a hard line. "No, but—"

"Then don't you think it would be a good idea for _me_ to choose what I have to wear?"

Anakin couldn't help but see the logic in that.

"Fine," Anakin conceded begrudgingly. Ahsoka smiled in triumph and went to the glass case that made up the checkout counter. As she bent over to look at the little pins the store had on display, Anakin saw the cashier's eyes were nowhere near neutral space. Anakin could feel a growl begin to form in his throat as he glared at the boy who didn't even notice his look.

"Ahsoka, why don't you check out the fabrics while I look at some prices." It was more of a command than a question. Ahsoka sighed and went over to the burgundy fabric she was examining earlier. Anakin immediately leveled the cashier with a glare so cold the poor boy ducked under the counter, mumbling something about "finding some orders to fill."

"Okay!" Ahsoka looked up from the black cloth she was examining. "I have what I'm looking for! I'm ready to get measured now!"

"Alright!" The cashier popped up from behind the counter, immediately earning another glare from Anakin. "I'll get a lady to get you measured, then you can tell her how exactly you want your outfit to be made." The cashier gave Anakin a look as if to say "see?"

An old Twi'lek woman with green skin came out of a back room and rushed over to Ahsoka, hurrying her another room off the main one, exclaiming things like :oh, such a pretty girl! I used to be like you when I was younger!" Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the two ladies disappeared from his line of sight. He absently examined the various cloths of the fabric shop in the quasi-awkward silence as he waited for Ahsoka's measuring to be finished.

A few minutes later, the green Twi'lek came out of the room, laughing with Ahsoka as she walked towards the desk. "That is the thing with men! They never—" She stopped talking once she realized she was in the main area. Anakin and the cashier each raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Ahsoka hid her giggle behind her hand. "We're ready Master. I have the design and everything. She said it would be ready to pick up in a few days."

"A few days?" Anakin asked. He definitely did not want Ahsoka back on the ship in her current clothes for the next few _days_. "When's the soonest you can have them ready?"

"A few days," Ahsoka answered for the old woman.

Anakin groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine. Give me a call when you have it ready."

Ahsoka grinned and walked out the door towards the speeder they "borrowed". "Alrighty, Skyguy! Let's go back to the ship." Anakin sighed again and followed her, but not before he threw another glare at the cashier.

* * *

Ahsoka tried to ignore the stares she got as she exited the transport onto the _Resolute_. _Great_ , she thought in dismay, _now Anakin has even the clones acting strange._ Ahsoka crossed her arms and went to the mess hall. As she walked in, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Her head swiveled around just as a trooper turned back to his food. She got a tray and went to sit down by the clone, whose name she recalled being Traz.

"Hey Traz." Ahsoka sat down next to the trooper, who avoided all eye contact. "How are ya?"

Traz continued to look down at his food and mumbled a quick "fine". Ahsoka frowned. This wasn't like Traz at all. He was usually loud and talkative, always cracking some kind of joke. "Are you okay Traz? What's wrong?" Ahsoka shifted closer to Traz, who seemed to stiffen even more, if possible.

"Everything's fine, commander." Ahsoka frowned and leaned towards him. Traz never called Ahsoka "commander", that was why she liked him so much- and why Rex didn't. As she leaned forward, she didn't notice how his line of sight had dropped.

Or how his face started heating up…

 _Strange indeed_ , Ahsoka thought.

* * *

A few days later, Ahsoka was back at the fabric shop, trying on her new uniform. Anakin was pacing around the main room, nervous because he didn't have a clue what the uniform looked like.

Ahsoka finally came out of the dressing room and presented herself to Anakin. "What do you think, Master?" she asked.

Well, it was definitely better than the tube top and miniskirt.

Anakin examined the outfit as Ahsoka spun in a circle. "Maybe you shouldn't have the diamond cut patterns in the leggings, Snips." Ahsoka made a face and Anakin regretted saying anything in the first place.

"They're thigh socks, Master. And remember, it's my uniform. Besides, they used up the last of the black material they had for these. They won't get another shipment for another few weeks."

Anakin examined the uniform, noting the triangular hole in the front and the part-backless material in the back. Anakin did not approve of the new uniform, but he knew that if he said anything, she would most likely throw a hissy fit.

"I guess this'll do." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka raised an eye marking again but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you want that pattern in the front?" Anakin felt a little uneasy about parts of the clothing, but because he knew she wouldn't agree to changing it any time soon, he decided to let it go…

For now…

Ahsoka could sense that there would be many problems in the future due to her "growing larger", and she wasn't sure she would be ready for said problems.

She only hoped Rex wouldn't start acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, read, comment, fave.


	3. He Caught It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex caught it.

Rex knew it would happen. _He_ was at least more prepared than Anakin had been, even though he was still thrown off guard by Ahsoka's…growth. Rex had even noticed before his commanding officer had, and he thought that it should have been the other way around, with Anakin being Ahsoka's master and everything. Rex decided then that he would never-not in a millennia- understand Jedi…

"Rex!" Rex snapped out of his daydream to look towards the high voice that called him. "How 'bout this one?"

Rex examined the garment she held up. "No," he vocalized immediately, turning his gaze back to the datapad he was holding. He heard Ahsoka growl from behind him.

"You don't like any of these!" Ahsoka hung the garment back up. Rex couldn't help but shrug.

It wasn't _his_ fault he didn't like swimsuits, let alone _bikinis_ …

Ahsoka sighed again. "Rex, you know that I can't buy one until you agree with it-per my Master's deal with me- and we can't really do this mission without this swimsuit." Ahsoka made a face that said _you can't disagree with that_.

"Well then," Rex said, turning towards her. "I guess I'll just never agree to any of your selections, and we could forget all about this mission." His line of sight went back down to the data pad.

'Rex, you're being difficult. That isn't your job." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"I know," Rex agreed absently. "It's normally your job." Ahsoka groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"What exactly is so wrong with these bikinis?" Ahsoka cried.  
"That's exactly the problem," Rex said, pointing at another garment Ahsoka had picked up. "They're bikinis."

"And what's wrong with bikinis?" Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, throwing Rex an all-too-innocent look.

"They are not…appropriate… for you to be wearing…right now, and…" Rex was starting to feel stupid and awkward for trying to answer her question in the first place.

"And why can't I wear them?" Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest again. Rex could see where she was going with this…

And he did _not_ like it…

"You just can't!" Rex could feel his face beginning to heat up, and he quickly rotated his body to look out the store front window. He heard Ahsoka snickering behind his back and Rex just sighed again. Ahsoka picked up another bikini.

"Why do they have to be bikinis anyway?" Rex swiveled back around to face Ahsoka.

"Because I'm not wearing any of those boring and ugly one-pieces," she answered while examining a swimsuit Rex did not approve of. Rex glared at Ahsoka.

"I think you'll look nice I that one," a male voice said behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned and smiled. Rex frowned when he saw who was talking. He immediately assessed the situation.

 _Human male, dark brown hair, green eyes, about 5'7", 147 lbs._ Rex did not like how the situation was turning out. _Typical holo-star looks._ Rex scowled. _Threat. Must eliminate threat._

Rex tuned back in to hear Ahsoka already flirting with him.

"Blue would look really nice on you, especially the lighter colors." Rex saw the markings on Ahsoka lekku change color to a shade darker- the Togruta equivalent of a blush. He glared at the boy to try and discourage him, but the boy just took it all in stride, even going as far as to smirk at Rex.

"Well maybe you could help me find a swimsuit he could approve of," Ahsoka said, jabbing a thumb towards Rex. Rex glared at Ahsoka, and then at the boy.

"Yeah, I think I could help you," he answered, "By the way, my name is Mars."

"I'm Ahsoka," she said, extending a hand. Mars shook it gracefully, and Rex wondered why he insisted on hanging around. Realization dawned on Rex when he saw what Mars was wearing.

 _Crap!_ Rex thought. _That kid kriffing works here!_ He could feel another growl beginning to form in his throat.

Ahsoka and Mars started to head towards one end of the shop, Mars shooting Rex an innocent look. Rex glared and wondered why Mars didn't feel intimidated by him. _I'm not wearing armor. He doesn't know I'm a clone_ , he reasoned within his head.

Mars handed Ahsoka a few swimsuits and told her to go try them on. Ahsoka took them and walked into the nearest stall to change. Mars leaned back against a shelf next to Rex. Rex gave him a look and turned back to the data pad he was holding.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rex gave him a look and grunted. Mars sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but Ahsoka exited the stall in a light blue bikini.

"That one looks nice," Mars complimented.

Rex scowled. "No," he grunted. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with this one?" she spread her arms out and spun in a circle. It was a simple blue halter style bikini.

"Too revealing," Rex looked back down at the data pad.

"It's not the best of the swimsuits you've tried on," Mars said, rubbing his chin. Ahsoka pulled a face and walked over to a rack of one pieces, pulling one off of the hanger and walked back to the dressing room, all without Rex or Mars noticing.

"What about this one?" Rex and Mars both looked up from the datapad, both wishing they hadn't.

The swimsuit Ahsoka had on was a one piece, but was more strings than anything else…

"Ahsoka, change your clothes." Rex could feel his face heating up.

Mars had turned bright red as well at the sight of her swimsuit. It was covering only the most necessary parts, and Rex saw more than he wanted to see of Ahsoka. The pattern of said "swimsuit" was more like a giant dark red V in the front, covering anything that would have had Ahsoka arrested if she went out in public.

"What?" Ahsoka gave Rex an innocent look. 'You said I should wear a one piece. And this is obviously a one piece."

"Ahsoka change your clothes!" Rex almost yelled. Ahsoka huffed and turned around. Rex and Mars averted their eyes when they saw more of the Togruta than was healthy for either of them.

When Ahsoka closed the door to the changing room, Rex spun on mars. "Why would you give her something like that?!" he demanded.

"I swear I didn't give that to her! I don't know where—"

"You little liar!" Rex yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Mars yelled back.

Rex was close to throttling the store employee, and he didn't care if it would look bad on his title of Captain. Rex knew this mission would be one that he wouldn't enjoy. Now he was regretting not saying anything about Ahsoka's choice of swimsuit from the beginning.

"Rex?" Rex and Mars looked up from their battle to see what the problem was. Ahsoka had found another swimsuit. Rex had and Mars had to agree…

It was _perfect_ …

Rex looked at the bikini closer. It was light blue like Mars had suggested, and it wasn't as revealing as the others, so it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to Ahsoka. One tie went around her neck, while the other was more of a clip at her back.

"What do you think?" Ahsoka asked almost shyly. She looked towards Mars for his opinion.

"You look amazing!" Mars said enthusiastically. Ahsoka aimed her attention at Rex, looking for approval.

"It's good," he grunted out. Ahsoka new that that was Rex's way of saying something was perfect. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'd better put all this away," Ahsoka said, motioning to the piles of swimsuits.

"Oh, I'll take care of that for you," Mars said, walking over to the first pile of bikinis. He picked up the red V one piece and walked over to the nearest trash bin, tossing it in before swiveling to look Ahsoka in the eye. " _Never_ do something like that again," he said in serious tone.

Ahsoka's markings on her lekku darkened considerably. "Sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "I was trying to get you two to agree with each other, or at least talk without glaring." This last remark she aimed at Rex.

Ahsoka went back to the changing rooms. Mars looked at Rex, who only gave him a questioning look. "What?" Rex asked.

"I don't think doing something like…that… would have gotten us to get along," Mars said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You're right, kid," Rex put the datapad down to look at Mars.

"Would she have done something worse?"

"Probably."

Mars looked to Rex in surprise. "Oh yeah, definitely, Ahsoka can be like that sometimes." Rex smirked.

"Oh really?" Mars didn't look that surprised.

"Yep, she's smart, quick on her feet, strong-willed, _painfully_ stubborn at times—"

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know!" Ahsoka called from the changing room.

Rex and Mars started, and then shared a look. Mars was the first to start laughing, and eventually Rex joined in too. Ahsoka watched from the door of the changing room, her own smile on her face. She was glad they were getting along; she could sense that Rex practically hated Mars just for talking to her. Ahsoka sighed. This little endeavor wasn't exactly a good thing though, because whatever sickness it was that Anakin had…

Rex had caught it.


	4. Apologies 1

Ahsoka walked down the moonlit path. She crossed her arms, rubbing them up and down to generate some heat in the chilly night. She looked out to her right, at the shiny lake reflecting fractured images of the full moon. She sighed. _Why did they have to do something like that?_ She thought. Of course, she didn't have an answer to her question. Footsteps sounded on the dirt path behind her, but she didn't bother to see who it was. She already knew.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk," a voice said. Ahsoka didn't answer, she just kept walking. "Ahsoka!" A figure ran in front of her, trying to block her path. When she swerved around him, he grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. She didn't look him in the eye, instead choosing to stare at the white chest plate that was at her eye level. She could feel that Rex wanted to tell her something, but she didn't care, she was too upset at what he and Anakin had done.

"Ahsoka I—" Rex's comm. beeped before he could finish his sentence. "This is Captain Rex here," he said.

"Rex," it was Anakin's voice that answered. "It's time to go. Did you find Ahsoka?" Rex looked up to see Ahsoka walking back down the path.

"Yes sir," he answered absently. Rex's expression turned grim.

"…How is she?" Anakin's uncertainty made Rex start, but he answered anyway.

"She's…upset, sir. She wouldn't acknowledge me." Rex was starting to feel guilty for the way he reacted earlier. He was starting to think he _over_ reacted. Rex knew the flight back to the _Resolute_ would not be a pleasant one…

Ahsoka sat back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chin and arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't hear the door open, but she did notice the footsteps coming toward her, and she did hear the sound of armor scraping against the durasteel wall of the room she was in. Ahsoka spared a glance at Rex, who was sitting a little awkwardly next to her.

"Is there a reason you're sitting in a storeroom?" Rex asked, trying at a little bit of humor to cheer Ahsoka up.

"To get away from you and Anakin," Ahsoka said, glaring straight ahead. Rex flinched. Now he _really_ felt guilty for the way he acted earlier in the mission.

 _I can't help it if I didn't like the kid_ , he thought in his own defense. Rex sighed and turned towards Ahsoka. "Listen kid, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was just trying to keep you safe—"

"Keep me safe? Keep me safe from what, Rex? You and Anakin almost blew the mission just because I was just dancing with a guy and he tripped! He had guards with him Rex! You and Anakin almost blew our cover! I could have gotten killed if they found out who we really were! To me, that only made the situation worse," Ahsoka half-yelled at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Rex flinched, he couldn't help it; he knew Ahsoka was right. He hoped Ahsoka didn't notice the move, but she did.

"Sorry, Rex. I just…" Ahsoka let her voice trail off, her lekku turning a shade darker.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did," Rex said, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Ahsoka's lekku darkened even more at the memory of what had happened at their undercover ops mission…

* * *

Ahsoka had to pretend to be the adopted daughter of a rich lord. A gala was being held at a mansion on the moon of some planet whose name Ahsoka had long since forgotten. The beginning meal was tense, with Anakin and Rex watching Ahsoka and the boy's every move like a hawk waiting to kill something.

Actually, they both seemed ready to kill the senator's son she had been flirting with…

Ahsoka was dancing with the senator's son -whose name was Ramus- and was actually enjoying herself. That is, until they were jerked by a clumsier couple (it seemed no one could really dance at the gala, but they were all enjoying themselves, so nobody said anything) and his hand slipped down past her waist. Ramus immediately started apologizing, insisting it was a mistake, and Ahsoka believed him.

Too bad Anakin and Rex hadn't believed him.

Anakin stalked towards where they were standing, cold determination in his eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Anakin had said.

Ramus started at the tone and then offered the same explanation he had given Ahsoka. "I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to—"

"It didn't look like it to me," Rex said also glaring, walking over to wear they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were starting to draw attention; Ahsoka could see the eyes of nobles watching them and their argument.

Anakin and Rex only moved closer. The guards that had been hovering around Ramus also stepped closer, the two Basilisks casting an imposing shadow over the group.

"Master it's no big deal," Ahsoka hissed between her teeth.

"Yes, it is a big deal, Ahsoka," Rex interjected. He leveled Ramus with a glare. Ramus glared back indignantly.

Ahsoka's lekku were changing color, darkening to a shade akin to black. "It doesn't matter. He apologized and—"

"Ahsoka, I think it's time we left," Anakin said. Ahsoka widened her eyes in shock and embarrassment.

"That's not necessary," Ahsoka said, stepping back towards Ramus, extending her hand to grab his. Just as their hands locked, Ahsoka felt a hard grip on her arm. She jerked back, and because Ramus still had his grip on her hand, he jerked forward. Ramus nose met Ahsoka's chest, just under her collar bone.

"That is it!" Rex grabbed Ramus's shoulder in a biting grip shoving him backwards against the Basilisk guards.

"Sir, if there is anything I can do—" Ramus tried again. He was persistent in trying to make amends with Rex and Anakin, but they wouldn't listen to him.

"You can step away from Ahsoka," Anakin said, his tone deathly cold. Ahsoka saw his hand move up, towards the general area where his hidden lightsaber was.

"Why don't we all just forget about this—" Ahsoka tried again to calm down the situation, but Rex cut her off.

" _No_ Ahsoka, not after what that little perv just did to you," Rex growled. The Basilisk guard on Ramus's left snarled.

"I think it's time you left," he said, teeth bared.

"We were just leaving anyway." Anakin glared at Ramus.

"Come on Ahsoka," Rex said, tugging her arm. Ahsoka let go of Ramus's hand, shooting him an apologetic look. Ramus gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Ahsoka pulled her arm out of Rex's grasp and stalked towards the doors to the hall. Rex and Anakin followed, and eventually, the gala re-commenced.

Ahsoka pushed open the door roughly with the Force, trying to slam it in Anakin and Rex's faces. Anakin pushed the door open again, slamming it against the wall of the apartment they had "borrowed".

"Ahsoka—" Anakin had begun, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it! We almost failed this mission! Why the heck were you two acting like that!?" Anakin scowled at her choice of words.

"Ahsoka, it was for your own safety," Rex reasoned, crossing his arms.

"I was perfectly fine! It was an accident! I could have gotten killed by those two guards, Rex!" She was screaming now. She looked ready to hit the both of them. "That was completely embarrassing and totally unnecessary. I will never be able to go back in there again!" she cried.

"We don't want you going back in there, Snips," Anakin said.

The argument only got worse from there…

Anakin and Rex were trying to justify their reasons for indirectly threatening the senator's innocent son. Ahsoka was trying to get them to see why they were wrong.

"It would be better for all of us if you would just listen for once to what I say!" Anakin was close to yelling, not quite, but he was close.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had never met you in the first place! I would rather be an unwanted youngling stuck in the Temple than be forced to learn under a master who can't even trust his own student to stay safe!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin and Rex froze.

"Ahsoka, I do trust you. I just—"

Ahsoka's face twisted up, her eyes narrowing against something. "Yeah right," she muttered, walking to her room.

Ahsoka's words rang in Rex's ears. There was something about what she'd said, the way she'd said it, that struck Rex.

_It would have been better if I had never met you in the first place._

_Rather be an unwanted youngling stuck in the Temple…_

Rex didn't miss the meaning in what she said.

She was wishing she had never met Rex, either…

Rex also didn't miss the tears of frustration that had gathered in her eyes before she turned to go to her room.

Rex could feel the guilt begin to settle in. He knew he was wrong in what he had done, attacking Ramus like that. He just didn't understand how Ahsoka could be so okay with what he had done. Rex walked slowly to the door of Ahsoka's room, Anakin following closely behind. Anakin also felt guilty, Rex could tell just by the way he walked. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked softly. He heard a noise, so he opened the door, letting the light from the living room flood Ahsoka's. To the left was Ahsoka's bed, her form under the covers. She wasn't really sleeping, they both knew that. Anakin made a move to step forward, but Rex put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He didn't think she wanted to be talked to right then. Anakin sighed softly and closed the door, walking towards his own room.

Rex continued to stare at the closed door of Ahsoka's room. He was beginning to understand where she was coming from, but he still felt he was at least a little right…

He was only trying to protect her…

Rex sighed also and went to his own room.

* * *

The ride back to the _Resolute_ had been tense, with Ahsoka immediately taking a different path than towards her quarters. It took Rex about an hour to find where exactly she was hiding. He wasn't looking for her just because Anakin told him to, he wanted to apologize. So that's where he was now, leaning back against the cold durasteel walls of a random storeroom, sitting next to Ahsoka.

"How come… you reacted like that?" Ahsoka asked, chin still on her knees. She gave Rex a patient look, waiting for him to answer.

Rex stalled. "I guess… I just didn't like him. He shouldn't have touched you like that—"

"Rex it was an _accident_!" Ahsoka cried. Rex sighed.

The problem was, he _knew_ it was an accident. The look on his face must have given it away, because Ahsoka gasped and whirled on him. "Wait, you _knew_ that it was accident, but you _still_ threatened Ramus?!"

"Ahsoka I—" Rex stammered. He reached out a hand, trying to keep her from blowing up on him, but Ahsoka was already standing up.

"You and Anakin are unbelievable, you know that? You two have been acting weird lately, and it's driving me nuts! I can't even walk down the hall without having an escort—" Ahsoka suddenly cut herself off, voice caught in her throat. Rex was standing in front of her, hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, Rex. I just…" Ahsoka sighed and went back to sit against the wall, slamming her head in the process. After a few moments, she heard a thud beside her, and looked over to see Rex was back in his original position, trying t get comfortable on the hard floor.

Rex hated it when Ahsoka's voice cracked; it meant she was on the verge of tears. That had happened only once before, she was still a green Padawan. They had failed a mission, many men had died, and Ahsoka believed it was her fault. Rex never wanted to see her like that again.

He put a hand on her shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to do this kind of thing, he must be breaking some kind of regulation or _something_.

"So…why?" Ahsoka asked after a few minutes of silence. Rex looked at her, not understanding.

"I already—" Rex began, but Ahsoka cut him off once again.

"And don't say it was because you thought he was a perv and the thought of him touching me made you want to kill him," Ahsoka said in all seriousness. Rex only stared, stunned.

That was exactly what he was going to say.

"Well… I guess," Rex began, but didn't know where to take it from there. "You're a young woman, Ahsoka," he said, as if that really answered the question.

"So?" Ahsoka gave Rex a confused look. Rex got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't even Force-sensitive yet he could tell there was going to be major awkwardness between them.

"You have to be careful around…boys…you know, at your age…" Ahsoka's eyes widened with complete horror.

"Wait, you're not going to—"

Rex could see where _this_ was going…

"N-no! Ahsoka I wasn't going to…" Rex trailed off. He could feel his face begin to heat up, starting from his neck all the way to the tip of his ears. This was neither the time nor the place to give Ahsoka "the talk". Ahsoka's lekku had changed color to a color akin to black.

"But still, kid. You're going to have to find out sooner or later, and—"

"Rex, _be quiet_."

Rex took his hand off of Ahsoka's shoulder, the receding blush creeping back up his neck. The silence between them turned tense and awkward.

"I'm sorry, too," Ahsoka muttered after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For saying I wished I had never met you and Anakin." Rex patted Ahsoka's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay," he said in what he hoped was a forgiving and comforting tone.

"No, it wasn't okay. I let my emotions get ahead of me when I shouldn't have, Rex. I hurt you. It was totally cruel of me to say something like that." Ahsoka rested her chin on her knees again, lost in thought. Rex didn't know what to say.

A slightly awkward silence –on Rex's part –came over them as they sat in the storage room. Rex's leg was falling asleep, and he was sure his back would go into some kind of muscle spasm from the prolonged sitting position he was in, but he didn't move.

For lack of something better to do, Rex awkwardly patted Ahsoka's shoulder again. His back was about to stiffen up, he could feel it, and his pauldron was close to poking out Ahsoka's eye. Rex shifted, distancing himself from Ahsoka. It was probably wrong sitting this close to his commanding officer.

"Rex?" The sound of Ahsoka's voice stopped his movements.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise to try not to overreact in the future?" He examined her face, from the expectant- and hopeful- look in her eyes to her position on the ground. He was standing now, so she looked much smaller than she already was, despite being fifteen years old. Ahsoka was something special to him, to the entire 501st. He knew that the men would protect their commander with their lives. Rex smiled.

"I am making no promises."


	5. Apologies 2

Ahsoka walked into the cockpit of the ship, glancing around curiously. Anakin sat at the pilot's seat, even though they were in hyperspace.

"Oh, Ahsoka you're here! Good," Anakin said, standing up. His eyes flicked to the door, and it closed, keeping them in the cockpit alone. He avoided Ahsoka's eyes, seeming almost…

Nervous…

Ahsoka puzzled over this as she watched Anakin fidget awkwardly for a few moments. She knew why Anakin had called her there, but she didn't want to say anything about it. She was reveling too much in the discomfort Anakin was feeling at his own expense. In a way, he kind of deserved it.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began after a long moment. "I wanted to apologize for my…behavior…at the gala a few days ago." Ahsoka was _really_ enjoying his discomfort. Anakin continued.

"Master, I understand—well partly—why you acted the way you did," Ahsoka said, going to lean against the co-pilot's chair.

"I was just trying to protect you, Snips. I—"

"Wait, protect me from what?" Ahsoka asked, interrupting him. This was one question that had been bugging her since Rex apologized, and she still hadn't figured out what exactly what their motive was to threaten a powerful senator's son like that.

"I just…didn't trust him," Anakin said with finality.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense! You can't just go and attack someone because you don't trust them!" Ahsoka was starting to get frustrated all over again. She just didn't understand how they could possibly justify their actions.

"Ahsoka how can you be comfortable with the way he touched you like that?" Anakin said.

"I never said I was comfortable with it! But I understood that it was an accident, that why I was able to forgive him. Unlike some people…" Ahsoka added under her breath.

"Listen Snips," Anakin said, "as your master, it's my duty to protect you, no matter what. He could have had a needle on him filled with poison! He had a chance to kill you, Ahsoka."

She only stared at Anakin. "Master, you have gone _completely_ paranoid."

Anakin glared. "Ahsoka, I'm just trying to protect you—"

"Protect me form what Master?!" Ahsoka cried. "He was innocent, it was an accident, and he wasn't trying to do anything wrong!"

Just like Rex, Anakin knew that…

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You are just like Rex, you know that? I can't believe you would go and do something like that!"

"Ahsoka listen I—"

"No," Ahsoka interrupted, holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. I want a real explanation as to why you had to go and do something like that."

"You'd better watch you tone, Snips," Anakin said in a dangerously low voice. The figure of the _Resolute_ appeared in the window. Ahsoka went stiffly to sit down in the co-pilot's seat she had been leaning against, ignoring Anakin. Anakin sighed.

"Master, I'm sorry," Ahsoka said after a while.

Anakin looked up. "For what?"

"For behaving the way I did after the gala in the apartment. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I shouldn't have said I wished I wasn't your Padawan. I know you're trying to protect me, but it's frustrating when I don't know what the danger is." Ahsoka fingered the controls.

Anakin stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how he was going to say what he was going to say next.

"Is it because he was a boy?" Ahsoka asked, turning to look at Anakin. She kept her hands on the controls, slowly steering the ship towards the _Resolute_.

"Well…partly," Anakin admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, Master. I know how to take care of myself." Ahsoka gave Anakin an encouraging smile.

"Speaking of…" Anakin began. He stopped, not knowing how he was going to say anything without Ahsoka freaking out on him. "I guess since you're at that age now, there are some things you should know…"

Ahsoka turned around in her seat, a fully guarded expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What things?" she asked carefully.

"Well…" Anakin nervously rubbed his head again. "Ahsoka, since you're a young woman now, you need to know how—"

Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror and complete fear. "No! Nonononono! I don't want to hear it!" She said loudly, covering her montrals.

"Ahsoka, I have to tell you!" Anakin reasoned, his face turning dark red.

"No, you don't have to tell me anything. Rex was—"

"Wait, Rex told you already?!" Anakin looked ready to murder his second in command.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "He was about to tell me, but I cut him off before he could say anything!" Ahsoka lekku were now close to the color black, and Anakin looked as if he were close to passing out from all the blood that was rushing to his head.

"Ahsoka, you have to know this at your age—"

"Master, I already know!" Ahsoka said, cutting him off mid-sentence, hands still over her montrals.

"What? Who told you?" Anakin couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Master Ti did."

"She did?" Anakin asked, surprised. _Well it only makes sense_ , a little voice in his head said. _This stuff varies between species._ Anakin couldn't help but groan internally. _Shut up_ , he thought to the little voice. "Wait, why?" Anakin cocked his head.

"She thought you were neglecting me," Ahsoka said in a flat tone. "You really should have told me this about two years ago," Ahsoka said. "Not right now when I'm fifteen. Who finds out about this at fifteen?!"

Anakin flinched. "I guess you have a point there, Snips. Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. "So, apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted, Master," Ahsoka said, smiling. She turned back to the control panel, steering the ship closer to the _Resolute_.

Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat beside his Padawan. _Well, that went better than I thought_. Anakin smiled.

"Master?" Ahsoka swiveled her chair to look at him.

"Yeah, snips?" Anakin kept his eyes on the window in front of him, not really paying attention.

"Can you promise to never over react like that in public again?" Ahsoka got a hopeful look on her face that Anakin couldn't help but smile at. He remembered all of the times he hadn't trusted Ahsoka around things that could possibly hurt her: Z-6s, needles, and at one point, caf makers. The new addition to his mental list was boys. Anakin smiled and nodded to him self. Anakin answered.

"Nope."


	6. Explanation 1

Rex was startled at the sight of Ahsoka when she walked into the medbay.

No, startled was an understatement…

Bruises covered her arms and face, and a cut went from her cheek close to her chin.

Rex only stared for a moment before his senses finally kicked in. "Ahsoka what happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Rex would have bombarded her with more questions had Ahsoka not raised her hand, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"It's okay, Rexter, I'm fine. Just tired," she said, not looking him in the eye. Rex didn't believe that for a second, she looked beyond tired, and the cut on her face would scar if it wasn't treated soon.

"Come with me," he said in answer to Ahsoka's explanation. She let him lead her by the hand to one of the far beds in a room off of the main one. After placing Ahsoka down on the bed, he began to look for the medical tools necessary to fix all of the injuries Ahsoka seemed to have. After Rex had bandaged up her arms and the cut on her face, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ahsoka said, avoiding all eye contact.

"I need answers," Rex said, waving to her bandages.

"Answers to…what?" she asked, purposely acting dumb. Rex gave her a look that said he wasn't going to play that game. Ahsoka sighed. "I went to visit, a planet with Senator Amidala," she said, as if that really answered his question.

"And which planet was that?" Rex crossed his legs, leaning back against the chair. Ahsoka felt as if she were being interrogated.

"I might have...visited Raxus, with her," Ahsoka said sheepishly. Rex's eyes widened in horror.

"Raxus?" he asked, disbelieving. "Ahsoka, that's Separatist space, and you know that—"

"That's not where the bruises came from," she interrupted quietly. Rex immediately stopped his rant to hear what she said. "I met a boy—" Ahsoka stopped when she saw Rex physically bristle. She continued, "And he wanted help to try and avenge his mother's death by meeting with this group on Carlac. I tried to talk him out of it, and when I thought I had swayed his decision, he…stunned me." Rex leaned forward, and Ahsoka stiffened at the pure anger she could see in his eyes. She hadn't even gotten to the bad parts –yes, _parts_ –of the story, and he looked as if he were ready to kill someone.

"He stunned you?!" Rex cried. Ahsoka flinched. "How could you have trusted him, Ahsoka? He's a Separatist! These are the people we're supposed to be fighting against in this war!" Rex froze, his frantic pacing he had started in the middle of his rant ending abruptly. He gave Ahsoka a careful look. "He didn't…did he…?" Ahsoka cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher what he was trying to ask.

"What is it, Rex?" She was almost afraid of the answer. "He didn't hurt me while I was out, if that's what you wanted to know." She searched his face, looking to see if that was the answer to his question. What she saw was relief, but the anger was still there.

"Good," Rex stated gruffly. "I swear if that coward touched you in any way I would—"

"Rex."

"Sorry. Continue."

"So, when we touched down on Carlac, I realized that he had taken my lightsabers—"

"He took your lightsabers?! That little—"

" _Rex_."

Rex instantly shut his mouth.

"I told Artoo to do a scan to see if he could find them—" Ahsoka didn't fail to notice the sense of relief that had suddenly come off of Rex at the thought that she had had R2-D2 with her. "And I went outside. When I got there…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Rex said, immediately going on full alarm at Ahsoka's hesitation.

"Well, he standing in the middle of a clearing, waiting for someone... He told me I shouldn't have come outside, and that's when they arrived."

"Who?" Rex asked cautiously.

Again, Ahsoka hesitated. Her silence was starting to alarm Rex.

"It was…Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who are trying to take over duchess Satine's throne. Apparently, they don't like the fact that Mandalore is a neutral planet. They want to try and restore it to the early days, when they were warriors."

"You were working with warriors?" Rex asked, astounded.

" _I_ wasn't, but _he_ was. He wanted to get revenge on Count Dooku for killing his mother. In order to not get caught as a Jedi, I had to…" yet again, she stalled.

"What did you do?"

"I pretended I was his betrothed to him." Ahsoka flinched at the look on Rex's face.

"And he agreed to this?" Rex scowled. He _did not_ like the idea of Ahsoka being engaged to anyone, even if it was just pretend.

"If they found out I was a Jedi, they would have killed me!"

Rex huffed and sat back in his seat. "Fine," he grumbled. "Continue."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "They took us to their camp where they had imprisoned the women from one of Carlac's tribes and used them as servants. I was also forced serve food to those dogs," she said disdainfully.

Rex knew there was something she was holding back before she even spoke. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Well…when we were alone together in one of the tents—" Ahsoka noted how Rex bristled and narrowed his eyes "—I tried to talk him out of using these people for help to avenge his mother's death. I must have been speaking to loudly or something, but I didn't sense that the Death Watch was about to enter the tent we were in, so he…"

Alarm bells went off in Rex's head. He swore that if that piece of rank weed even _touched_ Ahsoka he would hunt him down and kill the kid himself. He sat quietly and listened carefully to what Ahsoka said next.

"He…he kissed me."

A low growl started in the back of Rex's throat. "He kissed you?!" Time to go get the sniper rifle…

"Rex, calm down! He only did it to shut me up."

To Rex, that seemed even worse…

"Ahsoka, you shouldn't have let him kiss you! I swear if he—"

"Rex! He didn't do anything else to me, I swear! He kissed me because he happened to be facing the entrance and saw that Death Watch was coming in! If he hadn't we both might be dead right now!" Ahsoka reasoned.

"He could have found another way to keep you quiet, though!" A billion worst-case-scenarios ran through Rex's mind. She would find out that she actually loved the kid that kissed her. She would leave the Jedi Order and elope with him. They would have their first kid when she was only eighteen and then—

"Rex!" Ahsoka cried, having sensed his train of thought. "As long as I'm safe now, it doesn't matter."

"It still does matter, Ahsoka," Rex said, finally calming down. "He shouldn't have even asked them for help in avenging his mother's death. This is a war we're in, he should know better. Things like that happen." Ahsoka gave Rex a look.

"Well!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. "That's my story. I'm going to the mess hall for a while."

"Wait." Rex's voice made Ahsoka freeze I the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked uncertainly.

"What was his name?" Rex stood, making to follow her out the door.

"Umm…" Ahsoka stalled. She'd purposely left out his name because she knew that, if he told Rex, his body would end up on Hoth or Mustafar and Rex would be the most wanted criminal in the galaxy—Separatists' for killing one of their own, and Republic's for murdering a teenager. "I forgot," she said unconvincingly. Rex gave her _the look_.

"There is no way you could have forgotten his name already," said Rex. "Besides, that still doesn't explain how you got the bruises." Rex crossed his arms in triumph.

" _Urrrgghhhh_!" Ahsoka groaned, sitting back down on the bed. Rex went back to his chair across from her.

"Continue." Rex crossed his legs.

"Well…" Ahsoka began again.

"You've been saying that a lot," Rex interrupted.

Ahsoka glared. "Do you want to hear it or not?" she asked huffily. Rex waved a hand. "They found out I was a Jedi when I tried to save the village they were burning down." She held up a finger when Rex tried to interrupt again. "They captured me and held me in one of the tents they had. That was when Artoo came back…and that was also when the speeder chase began. I had to deflect the laser bolts because he couldn't shoot and drive."

"Wait," Rex interrupted yet again. Ahsoka groaned but let him continue. "What person can't shoot and drive at the same time?" Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air.

"Rex!" she cried. "He's not a clone trooper! We were being chased and he had to keep his eyes on the road—err…path."

"While you did all the work?" Rex said unrelentingly.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Ahsoka huffed.

"So how exactly did you get those cuts and bruises?" Rex asked again.

As Ahsoka went through the details of her endeavor, she could see Rex slowly become angrier and angrier. "It's official," Rex said. "I am not letting you out of my sight until you turn forty!"

"Rex!" Ahsoka yelled. "You're completely over reacting! I've been through worse."

"Yeah, but I was there to beat the brains out of anyone who tried to hurt you." Ahsoka groaned.

"I'm going to the mess now, don't wait up!" Rex didn't have to wait, because he followed her to the mess.

"You _still_ haven't told me the skunk's name, you know," Rex said from beside Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. "His name is Lux Bonteri, happy now?"

"Certainly, Commander."

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka over heard some shinies' interesting conversation in the mess hall. "Did you hear the order Captain gave out yesterday?" one said.

"I know," said a second. "Crazy, but I guess that's what you get for hurting the Commander."

"Hold on," Ahsoka said, walking over to their table. The clones seemed ecstatic that their female commander would come and sit by them, but they managed to keep it under wraps.

"Yes, sir?" the first asked.

"Can I see that order?" Ahsoka held out her hand for the data pad one was holding. The clones glanced at each other nervously.

"Sorry, Commander," the second one said, rubbing the back of his uncertainly. "The Captain said—" he cut himself off at the look Ahsoka gave him.

Commander beats Captain any day…

They handed over the data pad and Ahsoka widened her eyes at what was written…

Lux Bonteri: maim on sight…


	7. Explanation 2

Ahsoka made her way quickly down the hallway to the mess. If she could just get there, she knew that the clones wouldn't ask medical questions while eating. Already, some troopers were staring as she raced down various halls, trying to take the shortest route possible. Ahsoka saw a figure appear at the corner she was racing towards. She skidded to a stop and turned around to go back in the other direction.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin yelled. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Uh…Hi Master!" Ahsoka said, still facing the wrong direction.

"How about you turn around to say hi?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms. He froze as he noticed the bandages that lined Ahsoka's arms. "Ahsoka…what happened?"

Ahsoka finally turned around, wincing at the look on Anakin's face. "Surprise?" she asked, her voice inevitably going up and cracking at the end.

In response, Anakin grabbed the arm with the least amount of bandages on it and half-dragged, half-pulled her to the nearest storage closet. He glared at Ahsoka until she squirmed and broke eye contact. "What?" she asked, again playing dumb.

" _Explain_ ," Anakin said, motioning to her bandages. Just then, his eyes caught on the cut that lined Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka's had immediately flew up to it. Although she was starting to feel scared at how her master would react, she was feeling anger…

Towards Rex…

Who forgot to bandage her cut…

But something inside of Ahsoka—a little voice— said that this was not true…

 _He left it on_ purpose...

Ahsoka sighed and sat down on the crate she was nearest, placing her hands on her bruised knees. "I guess you want the entire story, right?"

Anakin only nodded grimly.

So, Ahsoka gave the _very_ short version of the story she'd told Rex:

"I went to Carlac to help a guy avenge his mother's death, but as it turns out, the people were bad guys so I had to pretend to be his fiancé until we could get out safely. I told him that it was a bad idea but he didn't listen to me. I didn't think it would have ended so badly. But, I'm safe now!" Ahsoka hopped off of the crate she was sitting on and began to exit through the doorway.

"Hold up!" Anakin stretched his arm out in front of Ahsoka before she could get very far. "You're not telling me something." He narrowed his eyes speculatively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ahsoka said, avoiding all eye contact.

" _Sit_ ," Anakin said in his no-nonsense tone. He pointed sharply to the crate she had previously been sitting on.

Ahsoka sighed and did as she was told. "So…" Ahsoka began, but stopped when she heard a growl begin to form in Anakin's throat. "Well, you see, when I was trying to talk the guy—"

"Wait," Anakin interrupted, "Which guy? You keep saying 'guy' and expect me to figure it out."

Ahsoka was hoping he wouldn't notice that.

"The guy…his name is…Lux Bonteri." Ahsoka watched in horror as Anakin's eyes widened in shock and anger.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give his last name…

"Lux Bonteri? The _Separatist's_ kid?! Ahsoka, how could you? You went into Separatist space and—"

"He's not that bad!" Ahsoka said, defending Lux for reasons unknown to her. "It's not like when he kissed me he—"

"Wait, he _kissed_ you?!" Anakin looked ready to kill something –more like, _someone_.

Ahsoka could basically see his thought process running through his head- which was worse than Rex's:

_What if Ahsoka finds out she likes this Lux kid and she leaves the Temple? I can't let that happen! She'll get married at the age of sixteen and they won't have a job and their kids'll get sick and because they won't have any money she won't be able to get medicine for them. If that happens she'll join the Separatists with that jobless boy and-_

So far, Anakin's thoughts were starting to scare her.

_What if one of her kids is Force-sensitive? She wouldn't let the Jedi take it and she would be forced to take care of the child on her own!_

_What is she asks Rex to be the god-father?_

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, having apparently seen the future. "I don't think Ican trust you to stay safe while—"

Ahsoka could see where this was going, and she didn't like it. "Master!" she interrupted. "It wasn't that bad, I swear! It's not like the kiss was good anyway—" She flinched when she heard what she'd just said.

"Wait, since when were you an expert on kissing?" Anakin asked, more alarmed than angry. _Oh kriff!_ he thought. _What if it's happened more than once?! I need to end this. I'm gonna need a sniper rifle, I'm sure Rex has one, if not then I'll hire a bounty hunter and-_

"Anakin! I can basically hear every word that you think!" Ahsoka cried. She was sure she wouldn't be let out of Anakin and Rex's sight until she was forty.

"Ahsoka, this is serious!" Anakin said just as loudly. "He could have…" Anakin's face paled at yet another horrendous thought. "Did he…?"

"What? No, no, NO! Why would you even think something like that?" Ahsoka said, her lekku turning a shade close to black.

"Just making sure…" Anakin trailed. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, also turning a little red.

"That's my story!" Ahsoka said cheerily, trying to kill the awkward mood. She hopped off of the crate again and skipped toward the door. "I'm going to the mess hall, Master, don't wait up!"

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said. Something in his voice made her freeze. "I'm just glad you're safe, okay? Sorry if I yelled at you, or anything. You just worry me sometimes."

Ahsoka gasped, then smiled. "It's alright, Master. I understand." Mostly. She turned to walk through the door way.

Anakin smiled as well. _After this,_ he thought seriously…

_There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight, Snips._

Anakin's smile widened as he practically heard Ahsoka face palm.

When she got to the mess hall, she was glad to see that her usual table of friends was smart enough not to ask what happened.

"Did you see the order that came out? The General is getting real crazy, if you ask me," one clone said to the other. His friend beside him slapped the side of his head.

"Don't say stuff like that!" he scolded.

Ahsoka didn't even ask to look at the data-pad...

_Lux Bonteri: Murder on sight._


End file.
